batmanfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Batpedia:EncuestaHistorial
Página de historial con todas las encuestas aparecidas en la portada. Los usuarios podrán seguir votando las encuestas aquí presentes. 2017 20 noviembre - 4 enero ¿Cuál ha sido tu superhéroe favorito en la película "Justice League"? Aquaman Batman Cyborg Flash Superman Wonder Woman 6 octubre - 20 noviembre ¿Qué expectativas tienes de la película "Justice League" antes de verla? No iré a verla Decepcionará No destacará Será buena pero no increíble Una película genial 21 agosto - 6 octubre ¿Cuál consideras que es el mejor videojuego secundario de la saga Arkham? Batman: Arkham City Lockdown (2011) Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate (2013) Batman: Arkham Underworld (2016) Batman: Arkham VR (2016) 6 abril - 21 agosto ¿Qué actor de los siguientes ha realizado la mejor interpretación del Joker en películas? César Romero ("Batman: The Movie", 1966) Jack Nicholson ("Batman", 1989) Heath Ledger ("The Dark Knight", 2008) Jared Leto ("Suicide Squad", 2016) 10 enero - 6 abril ¿Qué personaje es tu favorito del trío de las Sirenas de Gotham City? Catwoman Harley Quinn Hiedra Venenosa 2016 18 noviembre - 10 enero ¿Cuál ha sido la mejor película animada de 2016? Batman: Bad Blood Justice League vs. Teen Titans Batman: The Killing Joke 6 agosto - 18 noviembre ¿Qué opinas de la película "Suicide Squad"? La he disfrutado completamente Es muy buena a excepción de pocos detalles Entretenida pero no hay más que decir He tenido una impresión negativa No la volveré a ver nunca No la he visto ni la veré 13 mayo - 6 agosto ¿Con qué videojuego principal del universo Arkham has disfrutado más? Batman: Arkham Asylum Batman: Arkham City Batman: Arkham Origins Batman: Arkham Knight 26 marzo - 13 mayo ¿Qué nota otorgarías a la película "Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice"? 10/10 - Insuperable de principio a fin 8/10 - Fantástica, cumple las expectativas 5/10 - Es buena pero no destaca en el género 3/10 - Deja mucho que desear 1/10 - No mereció la pena verla 26 enero - 26 marzo ¿Quién crees que será el actor que tendrá la mejor interpretación de un personaje en "Batman v Superman"? Amy Adams (Lois Lane) Ben Affleck (Bruce Wayne / Batman) Gal Gadot (Diana Prince / Wonder Woman) Henry Cavill (Clark Kent / Superman) Jeremy Irons (Alfred Pennyworth) Jesse Eisenberg (Lex Luthor) Otro actor / atriz 2015 20 noviembre - 26 enero ¿Cuál es tu villano favorito del universo de Batman? Bane Dos Caras Enigma Espantapájaros Harley Quinn Hiedra Venenosa Hugo Strange Hush Joker Mr. Freeze Pingüino Ra's Al Ghul Sombrerero Loco Otro villano 2 septiembre - 20 noviembre ¿Cuál de los siguientes equipos criminales a los que se ha enfrentado Batman ha sido el más destacable? Escuadrón Suicida La Corte de los Búhos Leviathan Liga de los Asesinos Red Hood Gang Sociedad de las Caras Falsas 30 julio - 26 septiembre ¿Qué medio de difusión de las historias de Batman es el que más disfrutas? Series Cómics Películas Novelas Videojuegos 29 junio - 2 septiembre ¿Cuál de las siguientes dos películas con participación de Batman esperas con más ganas? Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (25 marzo 2016) Suicide Squad (5 agosto 2016) 6 mayo - 29 junio ¿Qué interpretación ha sido la más adecuada entre estos actores en la primera temporada de "Gotham"? Ben McKenzie (James Gordon) Camren Bicondova (Selina Kyle) Cory Michael Smith (Edward Nygma) David Mazouz (Bruce Wayne) David Zayas (Salvatore Maroni) Donal Logue (Harvey Bullock) Erin Richards (Barbara Kean) Jada Pinkett Smith (Fish Mooney) John Doman (Carmine Falcone) Morena Baccarin (Leslie Thompkins) Robin Lord Taylor (Oswald Cobblepot) Sean Pertwee (Alfred Pennyworth) 4 marzo - 16 junio ¿Cuál crees que es la identidad de Arkham Knight en "Batman: Arkham Knight"? Azrael Damian Wayne El Joker Hush (Thomas Elliot) Red Hood (Jason Todd) Un personaje no conocido hasta ahora Otro personaje pero ya conocido :*Al término de la encuesta el 16 de junio sólo el 13.29% de los votantes (19 votos de un total de 143 recogidos entonces) acertaron quién sería Arkham Knight. 2 febrero - 6 mayo ¿Cuál de las siguientes series animadas es tu favorita? Batman: La Serie Animada Batman del Futuro The Batman Batman: The Brave and the Bold Beware The Batman 4 enero - 4 marzo ¿Qué videojuego de la saga LEGO fue el más esperado en su lanzamiento? LEGO Batman: El Videojuego LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham 23 diciembre - 2 febrero ¿Cuál fue el mejor momento de los cómics en 2014? El regreso de Damian (Batman y Robin) La "muerte" de Dick (Forever Evil) El regreso del Joker (Batman) El nuevo look de Batgirl (Batgirl) Batman vs Hush (Batman Eternal) El estreno de nuevos cómics (Gotham by Midnight, Gotham Academy, Arkham Manor) La guerra con los Green Lanters (Injustice: Año Dos) Año cero (Batman) 2014 26 septiembre - 22 diciembre ¿Cuál es tu saga de cómic de Batman favorita en The New 52? Batman Detective Comics Batman: The Dark Knight Batman Eternal Batman and Robin Batman/Superman 29 agosto - 22 diciembre ¿Quién es el actor que mejor interpreta a un aliado de Bruce Wayne durante la trilogía de Christopher Nolan? Gary Oldman (Jim Gordon) Katie Holmes (Rachel Dawes) Morgan Freeman (Lucius Fox) Aaron Eckhart (Harvey Dent) Maggie Gyllenhaal (Rachel Dawes) Michael Caine (Alfred Pennyworth) Anne Hathaway (Selina Kyle) Joseph Gordon-Levitt (John Blake) 15 julio - 26 septiembre ¿Qué personaje consideras como el Robin más representativo? Dick Grayson Jason Todd Tim Drake Stephanie Brown Damian Wayne 17 junio - 29 agosto ¿Cuál es tu película de Batman favorita? Batman (1989) Batman Returns (1992) Batman Forever (1995) Batman y Robin (1997) Batman Begins (2005) The Dark Knight (2008) The Dark Knight Rises (2010) Instrucciones de actualización (sólo administradores) Las encuestas que lleven cierto tiempo en la portada de la Batpedia deberán renovarse periódicamente. Los pasos a seguir para actualizarlas son: *Acceder a la página con la plantilla que posteriormente aparecerá en la portada. *Empezar a editar la página; la página aparecerá directamente en 'Modo fuente'. Copiar la encuesta que se ha de retirar en esta página. Esa encuesta se deberá colocar al principio de esta página, con una sección de encabezado para facilitar la búsqueda. **Las plantillas se generan entre ' y ', siendo la primera línea la pregunta y las restantes las opciones. Para que se pueda seguir votando sin borrar los votos anteriores, es necesario copiar íntegramente el texto sin alterar nada. *Colocar la nueva encuesta en la página con la plantilla. Categoría:Mantenimiento